princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:POPpingthroughbabylon/My Blog
28/02/10 All right! First Blog Post on the Wiki, not much to say. It's a nice place for POP geeks. Already Admin, and it's not even been two months I think... Wiki needs developing, I think. It's too bald. Was checking out Dante's Inferno Wiki and God of War Wiki... pretty sick backgrounds, but here it's all white, like I said, too bald. Anyways, that's all for now, POPpingthroughbabylon 1/03/10 New month, new post. Didn't have much to say, but I found this on some user's page. I'll post his name up once I find him, and I appreciate his classification style - even though I might have changed a few names: Captured Slave/Prisoner - Enter the Wiki Indian Guard '- '''for making 120 edits '''Scythian Warrior' - for making 300 edits Sand Monster - for making 500 edits Captain of Azad - for making 800 edits Brute - for making 1200 edits Persian General - for making 1600 edits Indian Maharajah - for making 2000 edits Vizier - for making 4000 edits King of Persia - for making 5000 edits Sandwraith -''' for making 7000 edits 'Ahura -' for making 8000 edits '''Indian Prince - for making 9000 edits Vizier's General Rank 1 (Klompa) '- for making 10,000 edits '''Vizier's General Rank 2 (Mahasti) '- for making 12,000 edits 'Vizier's General Rank 3 (Sword) '- for making 14,000 edits '''Vizier's General Rank 4 (Axe) - for making 15,000 edits Sand King - for making 16,000 edits Prince of Persia - for making 18,500 edits Dark Prince - for making 19,000 edits Emperor/ess of Time - for making 20,000 edits Dahaka '''- for making 30,000 edits '''Corrupted Rank 1 (Alchemist) - for making 35,000 edits Corrupted Rank 2 (Concubine) - for making 40,000 edits Corrupted Rank 3 (Mourning King) - for making 45,000 edits Corrupted Rank 4 (Warrior) - for making 50,000 edits Corrupted Rank 5 (Hunter) - for making 60,000 edits God of Time (Zurvan) - for making 80,000 edits God of Darkness (Ahriman) '''- for making 90,000 edits '''God of Light (Ormazd) - for making 100,000 edits Rather big numbers towards the end then, huh. I guess I have gone too far, the original ended at around 30,000 but... Anyways, good night, sleep tight, I am going off: POPpingthroughbabylon P.S. the user's name was Andra2404 2/03/10 3 days in a row, but i won't keep at this everyday. For today, i haven't much to say, but i thought id blog up a post for random regular readers. However, i should say that im developing my edits to increase my ranking to a Scythian Spearman (see above for details). I wonder if I'll ever be the God of Light? POPpingthroughbabylon 7/03/10 Was sick for past few days, so no new blog posts during that time period, but now i'm back. Man, oh, man! These wikis are getting populated. It seems almost as if people are discovering all these cool things on wikia and wanna join, and they join the things they love, and who doesn't love POP? well apart from the people that haven't played it! Some 290 edits now, just a few before I finally become a Scythian Spearman - or on second thoughts I might just as well change that to a Scythian Warrior, because it sounds better. What do you think? Anyway, that's all I need to say, I do hope we change the b/g for the Wiki; I'll have to ask Dakovski about it. See you guys around POPpingthroughbabylon P.S. I have opened up commenting, so feel free to comment on my blog and any other questions I might ask. Watch out for those! 9/03/10 My 300th edit, and I waste it on this blog post! Exciting, no? Very great days will come to this wiki, but not yet. I still yet have to venture into unspoken territory (quite literally) and ask Dakovksi to put a background on the wiki. I don't know what else to say. C ya around, POPpingthroughbabylon P.S. Xbox 360 or PS3? Anyone got an answer? 15/03/10 All right! after some 6 days of no blogging, I am back. Despite quite a long break, this will probably be my normal rate: one or two posts a week. I am now officially a Scythian Warrior! For those of you who think this is something to celebrate about: It's not. In fact, the only thing worth celebrating would be a) if I became the God of Time, b) if I became God of Darkness and/or c) if I became God of Light, but for now I'll stick to the rookie rankings. ;P ( ;P Facial Distortion Win - try doing that in public and feel like a jackass. ) Anyway,all for now, good luck, night, editing, and facial distorting, POPpingthroughbabylon 17/03/10 I have asked Dakovski for a b/g, but it seems that there will be none for the time being. Oh, well. Just wanted to right that down. Feel free to write comments, though, i am not really getting any! POPpingthroughbabylon 24/03/10 I have not much to say despite my full week break. This wiki will probs never have a background. Depressing, but I'm fine with it. I have two goals for this wiki now: The first, obviously, is to develop it and to make it better. The second is to make myself a Sand Monster before the end of May. This should not be too hard, but I will try harder than normal. This will mean more appearances on the wiki, and also more blog posts, so regular readers will obviously find something to be happy about. I doubt if I do have regular readers at this stage though, and I believe I probably never will. Cheers, POPpingthroughbabylon P.S. This is my 350th edit; i am now a quarter closer to my promise for 500 edits, beginning from 300. 25/03/10 I have had a depressing day, but I escaped to my PSP for a full four hours of POP Rival Swords/Two Thrones and now I feel refreshed. Nearly reached Mahasti, who is, for people who have not played, the second boss. Started the new game a couple of days ago, despite now finishing the game at least five times now. Still a long way to go until 500, but it is going closer and closer without notice. It is amazing how little I have left, yet how much I still need to do. It is funny how dependent I am on a random list some user created, and I now set store by. Interesting, the way the human mind works. Anyway, keep rocking, keep playing, POPpingthroughbabylon 29/03/10 A new day. Another day of POP wiki. Unfortunately, the last few days in between my previous blog post and this blog post haven't been POP wiki days. Hence, I realized my promise of 500 edits by the end of May to be quite impossible if I'm going at the rate I am, so I have pushed the deadline to the end of June. This way, I have a bit of summer as well, and get a bit of a breather. The game I started is now close to finishing. I have reached the Hanging Gardens, which is slightly after the pen-ultimate, or the third, boss. I am making quick process. Anyway, 500 edits will come by the end of June, POPpingthroughbabylon 04/04/10 Reaching 400 edits, which is halfway between 300 and 500. A good run so far, need to come here more often to increase this run. I am now on Vizier, which I have been stuck on for four days now. Need to get back to the Walkthrough on YouTube; or I could just look at the strategy here on the Wiki. (which, incidentally, I wrote up, so the question is how the hell am I stuck on the fight???) I can't see many people coming now - or that background I asked Dakovski about. Oh well, Wiki's falling on bad times? I have added a new ranking above: Sand King, at 18,000 edits. This previously was the spot of Prince of Persia, but I have moved him now up to 19,500 which is a lot closer to Dark Prince at 20,000 edits. The funny thing about these ratings is the fact that nobody can possibly get that high, so why the hell am I editing the thing anyway? Jzk, See you around, POPpingthroughbabylon P.S. Jzk is my informal way of saying ok/alright, much like "Hooah" in COD MW2: please do not be alarmed. 07/04/10 My editing rate is slowing down after a brief speeding up, during which I pushed the number to some 420 edits. I need to pick the pace back up and get to 500 edits before the June. I don't think anyone can be more content to become a Sand Monster than I am right now! Personally, deadlines are really important; they speed you up dramatically. I suggest everyone to set deadlines for themselves, regardless of what the deadline is about, but a word of warning before you go to make your deadlines: They are closer than they appear. Sick pictures on the wiki; if you've seen my page recently you'll see I've collected some of my favorite ones and put them together. Unfortunately, this wiki was never designed for picture collaging, hence it will not be too much of a scrapbook. If that's all I gotta say then I'll See ya! POPpingthroughbabylon 20/04/10 Yes, I'm back. The reason for my sudden disappearance of nearly two weeks is because my computer broke down, and it's only just come back. So, I am catching up for my blog readers. 500 edits is now in sight, and am now sailing smoothly towards it. I still have some 50-ish edits to go, but till the end of June, that will be hardly anything. I am sure that I will be a Sand Monster (see above) before that time. The new background came in yesterday, I am very pleased with it. However, should know that Dakovski didn't do it, some other kid called Shawn did. So thanks very much to Shawn, who I wish a long and prosperous place in his office of Wikia Helper! :) All for now, Jzk, POPpingthroughbabylon P.S. A few comments wouldn't go amiss either. 23/04/10 Again, a lot more changes to the main page... this time gotta thank the man whose name I can't pronounce, but i can copy-and-paste... VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS! Anyway, nearly there with my 500 edit promise, Once I've finished with this blog post it will be 486, so that's nearly finished! A lot of fuss about the new movie, they're trying to put a lot about it on the wiki, I hope we get to finish all of it, most of the character's pages are still half done. You can help with it also! Just create your own account, and that's all you need to do to get started, and get yo butt working off 'em sockets! Plus, you see the actual website name, not princeofpersia.wikia.com but the other, formal part? The part which goes "The Prince of Persia Wiki - Prince of Persia Movie, Games, Characters, Weapons and more!"? well, you can thank me for that! It used to be something bizarrely retarded, about Xboxs and Cheats and what not, the first (Xbox) of which we neither have put directly and nor do we need to, and the latter (Cheats) we don't consider are actually something which we want on our wiki. Walkthroughs and Strategies we may have, but cheats? Get lost! So, that's good for today, POPpingthroughbabylon P.S. Am expecting to reach 500 edits later today, so we all will be celebrating, Jzk? P.P.S. It DID reach 500 edits today, but let's start the party tomorrow! 24/04/10 So I do reach 500 edits before the end of May, and that's something. I guess deadlines aren't as close as they may appear. So now what do I do? It's what I've been thinking about ever since. Could help the guys on the pages about the movie, that might be of good use to everyone. Or might just as well become a Captain of Azad, but that will mean 300 MORE edits... dunno... I'll beat Dakovski in his edit count if I do that... I'll try. But I'll go at a slower pace than I was going at to become a Sand Monster... Don't want to wear myself out! So goodnight for today, and for all your other nights in your life, POPpingthroughbabylon 28/04/10 Nearly reached 600 edits now. Dakovski must be quite worried by now! I can't wait till we can change the logo. It's really getting on my nerves. Wish we hadn't changed that. It looked so sick, and now it's been gone and destroyed! Could you believe that? Anyway, not much to say, so Jzk, goodbye POPpingthroughbabylon 04/05/10 Right! Well, here I am, now, sitting on this goodly-fashioned chair, writing up my first blog post after getting 600 edits! What d'ya think of that, eh? For someone who started only a few months ago (the exact time was 4 months, a day after my previous blog post), I sure am getting along, am I not? I have nearly done what took Dakovski more than a two years to do, in less than a quarter the time it took him to do it! So, anyway, that's all for today, POPpingthroughbabylon 14/05/10 Congratulations! You are reading the 18th blog post of the highest-featured user in the Prince of Persia Wiki. But Dakovski's hot on my trail, so I better scoot off into dust before he wages competition! New b/g is awesome-sick, it looks so.... rich. They changed the logo back (thank god!) and they manged to get in a picture of both Princes: real-life, wannabe retard staring jealously at the other side on the pwning, bloodied, REAL prince, if you understand what I mean. I mean, he even stole his clothes, and made it all ugly and urgh! do you not think? So! as the sun sets and beams a few parting rays where I live, so I say good-bye, and good-luck for yet another day. POPpingthroughbabylon 31/05/10 Hum! 19th blog post, been away for quite some time! I was still editing of course, just didn't want to write up a blog entry. I have finally decided to actually post blogs the normal way... so regular-reading people, you wont have to be coming back to this page again. Unless you want to re-read my previous blog posts, but who would want to do that in the first place! So, look out for my new blog posts in a different page, and say goodbye to this wonderfully filled piece of c*ap. POPpingthroughbabylon Category:Blog posts